The Letter
by SasuSakuEternalLove
Summary: Sakura gets a letter from Sasuke. She then goes to find him, but when she finds him something is wrong. What coud be happening?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my second FanFiction and it's about Sasuke and Sakura. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Last Words by Thousand Foot Crutch.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Memories'

**The letter**

**The Letter**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

A sixteen-year-old Sakura was lying in her bed. It was early morning and it was still dark out. Since that day almost three years ago when the only guy she ever loved left, she hadn't slept much. Now she was just lying awake thinking about that day.

'Sasuke-kun, I love you more than anything. If you stay I'll make you happy, I promise.'

'Your annoying.'

'If you leave I'll scream.'

'Sakura, thank you'

_What could he have meant by that? It has been haunting me ever since then, she thought._

_There's only one month left, until Orochimaru will take his body, she thought. I told him I would do anything for him but I haven't been able to save him. _

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Tears sprang to her eyes and were about to spill when her doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is here this early in the morning?" she complained before getting up and stumbling through the dark to the door.

There was a man at the door, that Sakura had never seen before, with a letter addressed to her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked.

"I'm sorry", he said. "I was told it was urgent."

He handed her the letter, apologized again, and then left.

Sakura irritably closed the door and was about to toss the letter on the table and go to bed when something caught her eye.

The words were written in blood.

_It can't be! She thought._

She ripped open the letter and then unfolded the paper.

(A/N this part might be a little confusing so I'll explain. She reads the letter and then I wrote the stuff she does after reading it and the bold words are the words of the letter, which is also a song by Thousand Foot crutch with a few changes. I hope its not too confusing)

**Dear Loved one,**

She began to read the letter. When she finished she dropped the letter to the ground.

**Please listen, this might be the last chance I get**

**I'm sorry I left you**

**I'm living in a world of regret**

Sakura's eyes were wide opened and they began to tremble. Soon after her whole body began to shake.

**Don't cry if you can hear me**

**I never meant to hurt you dearly**

**I was so wrong sincerely**

**Don't stop take life seriously**

She grabbed her heart and tears flooded her eyes and started to pour out. Her heart hurt so badly. She felt like her heart stopped. Standing there alone she felt so weak. She had tried to grow stronger by training with Tsunade, and she did. But this letter made her feel as vulnerable as she did the day Sasuke left.

**These are the last words**

**I'm ever gonna get to say to you**

**When everything falls away from you**

**Take these words **

**And know the world is not worth leaving**

She got up the strength to move and then ran to her door and ran out of the house.

**There's so much I've done wrong**

**Since I left it hit me so strong**

**Take my hand and let's walk through**

**All the times I've lied and hurt you**

The sun had risen now and people had began roaming the streets. As Sakura ran through the streets everyone began to stare, but she didn't care. She just kept running.

**Those people, please love them**

**Don't hate them, we're not above them**

**You can have everything, but have nothing**

**Listen I've got to tell you something**

As she ran she ran past the Ramen stand. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she ran. _Why, Why! _Naruto came out of the Ramen stand after eating ten bowls and saw her as she ran by. He saw the tears in her eyes and tried to ask what happened, but she didn't stop.

**Last words I'll ever really get to say to you**

**So listen very carefully to what I'm saying**

**Life is more than just the games I'm playing**

Naruto began to run after her. He had to know what happened. She hadn't cried like that since the day Sasuke left. _What happened Sakura?_

**If there was ever one thing**

**I could ever get across to you**

**I'd tell you not to say the things you do**

**And tell you that I love you too**

Naruto finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, and as he did she turned to face him with teary eyes.

"Sakura what happened?"

"Let me go Naruto," she yelled and then pulled away from him.

He would of chased after her but he was frozen after he saw the pain in her eyes.

She continued to run.

**And no matter what life pulls you through (No!)**

**You've got what it takes to make it through**

**And if I was you, I'd get on my knees and pray**

**Thank God in the morning for another day**

**Cause…**

As she ran she could see the Hokage's building getting closer, so she continued to run toward it.

**These are the last words**

**I'm ever gonna get to say to you**

**When everything falls away from you**

**Take these words**

**And know this world is not worth leaving**

She ran up to the building and threw open the doors. She ran up the stairs and found the Hokage's office. And as she came up to it she threw the door open and approached the Hokage.

**Last words I'll ever really get to say to you**

**So listen very carefully**

**Life is more than just the games I'm playing**

"Sakura, what's wrong," asked Tsunade when she saw her apprentice looking so sad.

**Life is more than just the games I'm playing**

"I'm leaving Konoha."

**Goodbye,**

**Sasuke**

**A/N I love this song! I think it fits Sasuke and Sakura very well. Actually this song is what gave me the idea for this story. Well that's the first chapter. Sorry its so short but it's sorta like an introduction. I'll make the other chapters longer. Please review. I don't have much confidence about this so I would really like to know what you think. And any advice would be appreciated. Well see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I want to give a huge thanks to kunoichi-witch for her review. I'm so glad you like it and this update is for you. All right now please read and review. I accept criticism. Also I want to know whether you guys want me to continue writing a song fic or if you don't want the songs. Please review and vote. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**'Memories'**

**The Song **

**The Letter**

**Chapter 2: When Your Gone**

Sakura was all packed up to leave and was now at the gates of Konoha looking back for one last glance of her village before she leaves.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**'I'm leaving Konoha'**

**'What are you talking about Sakura', replied Tsunade.**

**'I got a letter from Sasuke-kun and I have to go.'**

**'Will you be back.'**

**'I don't know. But I'm leaving with or without your permission.'**

**'I know you will. I give you permission.'**

**'Thank you Tsunade-Sama.'**

**'Come back to us Sakura.'**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

"Goodbye Konoha", Sakura whispered and then turned to leave when, "Sakura-Chan wait up," screamed Naruto as he ran up to her panting and with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Obaa-Chan (old lady. He means Tsunade) told me you were leaving is that true."

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

Then he saw the bags by Sakura's side and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said. "I got a letter from Sasuke-kun saying this might be the last chance he gets."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"It's only a month until Orochimaru takes his body," she said looking sad.

Naruto gasped.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

"So you see. I have to go," she continued with a sad look on her face.

"Then I'm coming with you," replied Naruto with a determined look.

"I'm sorry but you can't come."

"Why!"

"It has to be me Naruto."

"But Sakura-Chan."

"Goodbye Naruto," said Sakura very sadly as a tear slipped down her check and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakuraaaa-Chaaaan", screamed Naruto then he fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

_I'm sorry Naruto, thought Sakura as she was now running through the trees._

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm coming."

**'I'm sorry I left you' **

**'This might be the last chance I get.'**

Sakura continued to think of Sasuke as she ran through the forest trying to find any trace of Orochimaru or Sasuke.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it o.k.**

**I miss you**

It began to get dark so Sakura stopped for the night.

She set up her camp then went into the woods to think. When she found a nice spot she laid down and looked at the sky.

**'Sakura who did this to you?'**

**'I don't want anymore friends to die.' (I think that's what he said)**

**'Sakura Thank you'**

**'I never meant to hurt you dearly'**

**'Goodbye.'**

Tears began to flow down her face again as she thought of Sasuke.

"Damnit", she cursed when she realized she was crying, then with great force she punched the ground and sent chunks of earth everywhere.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

After she got that out of her system she went to her tent and went to sleep.

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout Sasuke was roaming the halls with a lifeless, cold look on his face.

A man walked by and accidentally bumped Sasuke and said, "Whatch were your going you little brat."

And Sasuke mercilessly slaughtered him.

And then drenched in blood and with a smirk on his face walked to his room.

"Hahahaha," laughed Orochimaru with a smirk on his face when he saw this.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

The next morning Sakura woke up early drenched in sweat. She had a nightmare about Sasuke.

_Sasuke-Kun was taken over by Orochimaru. I went to save him and then he tried to kill me. She mentally recalled her dream._

"I couldn't sleep at all."

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

After packing up Sakura was on the road again. She ran with such determination and speed.

Well she ran she kept thinking of Sasuke being taken over by Orochimaru in her dream and how Sasuke said, "This might be the last chance I get", in his letter to her.

"Sasuke-Kun," she whispered as she began to run faster.

**When you're gone**

**The place I came to know is missing too**

"Sasuke I have a mission for the new you," said Orochimaru to Sasuke in his office.

"Do I get to kill," he asked.

"Of course," replied Orochimaru with a smirk.

"I'll do it," he replied.

**When you're gone **

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it o.k.**

**I miss you**

There is a pink haired kunoichi from Konoha snooping around in the area. I believe her name is Sakura," continued Orochimaru. "I want you to kill her."

"Hn. This should be fun," replied Sasuke with a smirk and then he left for his mission.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

Sakura kept running and then in the distance she saw him. Sasuke.

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

With a huge smile and more speed she ran toward him.

**'Goodbye.'**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

Then she finally approached him from behind.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it o.k.**

Sakura grabbed hold of Sasuke and hugged him tight.

"Sasuke-Kun", she whispered.

**I miss you**

"Who are you."

**A/N Yay!! Done. This story is so much fun to write. Sorry its kind of short and not much happens in it. But please review. It will make me want to update faster, and it will give me more confidence. And also please vote on whether you want this to be a song fic or not. O.k. see ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys well here's the next chapter. I want to thank sasusaku0129 for reviewing the last chapter. This chapter is for her. O.k. well please read and review. Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Show Me Love by T.A.T.U.**

"Talking'

_Thinking_

**'Memories'**

**The Song**

**Chapter 3: Show Me Love**

Sakura backed away from Sasuke with a shocked hurt look on her face. And she started to tremble.

**'Who are you?'**

Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't hold them back. She used all her strength to try and keep them from spilling over.

**This was an accident**

**Not the kind where sirens sound**

Sakura's hurt expression was then replaced by anger. _How dare he._

"How could you!" she yelled the tears now spilling over.

"You break my heart three years ago, then you send me a letter and give me hope," she choked out with the tears just pouring out. "Then when I find you, you act like you don't know me. How could you?"

**Never even noticed**

**We're suddenly crumbling**

Sasuke looked at the pathetic looking Sakura and just smirked.

Sakura snapped. With a chakra filled fist she sent Sasuke flying back. "Stop pretending you don't know me!" she shouted.

**Tell me how you've never felt**

**Delicate or innocent**

Sasuke stood from the ground and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know who the hell you are," he replied as he began to walk toward her and when he reached her he grabbed her neck and pinned her to a tree. "But if you mess with me I will kill you."

**Do you still have doubts that**

**Us having faith makes any sense**

Sakura stared at his eyes. They looked so cold they made her tremble.

_He feels and looks colder than he ever did before, she thought with such pain._

"Who are you anyway?" he asked in a demanding voice.

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

**Lashing out or breaking down**

"You really don't remember me do you," she replied in a hurt barely audible voice, since Sasuke's hand was still on her throat, as she stared into his cold, coal black eyes. She looked away.

He just stood there waiting for her answer.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. A ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaf." She replied looking back into his eyes with a determined look. "And I'm the one who will save you."

**Still somebody loses 'cause**

**There's no way to turn around**

"I'm not leaving without you," she concluded.

Sasuke just started to laugh and he let go of her neck.

Sakura just stared at him in disbelief.

"You've walked right into my hands," he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I was sent to kill you," he replied and he activated his sharingan and readied himself for attack.

**Staring at your photograph**

**Everything now in the past**

"What!!" Sakura screamed in utter shock. "You would actually kill me?"

Sasuke just smirked and took out his Kusanagi and thrust the sword at her.

Sakura just stood there frozen unable to move. _Why Sasuke-Kun? She asked in her mind._

Then the sword hit.

**Never felt so lonely I**

**Wish that you could show me love**

Sakura had jumped out of the way just in time and the sword hit the tree but it gave her a little cut on her arm in the process.

"O.k. Sasuke-Kun," she said in a determined voice. "If you won't come willingly I'll beat you then bring you home."

"Hn", was all he replied as he ran at her again.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til you open the door**

Sakura easily dodged his sword and ran behind him. She tried to punch him from behind but he turned around and caught her punch. And he didn't budge.

_No ones ever been able to withstand my punch thought Sakura in shock._

Sasuke held her fist in one hand. Then Sakura tried to kick him but he caught that too.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til I'm up off the floor**

He threw her back 20 feet and then ran at her.

She jumped up from where she was on the ground and stood there while he was about to strike.

_Too easy, he thought when he saw her standing there doing nothing._

But right when he was about to strike she dodged it and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Don't underestimate me Sasuke!"

Sasuke cringed and froze when he heard her call him just Sasuke and not Sasuke-Kun, though he didn't know why.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til I'm screaming for more**

Since Sasuke froze for a second Sakura was able to take advantage of that and deliver a fist full of chakra right to his ribs. And it sent him flying back 20 feet before hitting the ground.

Sakura ran at him and was about to punch him again when she hesitated. She didn't want to hurt him.

_This is the only way, she told herself and then went to punch him._

But because of her hesitation he was able to roll out of the way and dodge her attack.

**Random acts of mindlessness **

**Commonplace occurrences**

Sasuke used his legs to knock her to the ground then he ran to get his sword. _That's it. No more playing around, he thought._

Then he activated level one of his curse mark.

**Chances and surprises**

**Another state of consciousness**

His curse mark spread up and covered half his face.

"Time to die", he growled and then ran at her.

"Sasuke-Kun", she whispered in shock but she stood and ran at him too.

She threw a few kunai at him that he easily caught but then she disappeared in the darkness.

**Tell me nothing ever counts**

**Lashing out or breaking down**

As he looked around he got angry. He couldn't sense her chakra.

"Where the Hell are you, you Bitch," he yelled the curse mark spreading a little further.

**Still somebody loses 'cause**

**There's no way to turn around**

Sakura then came out of hiding and fell on the ground and begged him to spare her.

She said she had to save him and begged him to come back with her.

Sasuke just laughed and stabbed her right through the heart. Sakura fell to the ground lifeless.

**Tell me how you've never felt**

**Delicate or innocent**

Sasuke smirked and said, "too easy."

Then Sakura's body disappeared.

Sasuke stood there so shocked that he didn't notice the kunai headed straight for him.

**Do you still have doubts that**

**Us having faith makes any sense**

The kunai struck his back. "Damn", cursed Sasuke. "It was a trap."

Then the real Sakura appeared behind Sasuke and punched him sending him flying forward and landing on his face.

"I told you not to underestimate me," she said.

**You play games and play tricks**

**Guys and Guys, but you're the one**

He got up and readied himself as she ran at him. He ran towards her too. He grabbed his sword and tried to hit her. She tried to dodge but he was too fast.

He stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

Sasuke laughed.

**Like a game of pick up sticks**

**Played by fuckin' lunatics**

Sakura tried to stand but while she did she herd a high pitched chirping sound.

"Chidori," yelled Sasuke as sparks exploded from his hand.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til you open the door**

Sakura couldn't dodge it so she decided to try and block it.

"Sasuke-Kun why are you doing this?" she began to cry. "I love you!"

She grabbed his hand as it was going toward her heart.

**'I love you more than anything'**

Sasuke slowed when the words popped in his head. Sakura was able to slow it some more but it still gave her a pretty deep injury.

_What happened? She thought. That should have pierced right through me even though I grabbed it._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til I'm up off the floor**

_Did he hold back?_

_Well this is my chance I will bring him home, she said very determined._

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til it's inside my pores**

_Why did I hold back, Sasuke wondered. I must of just felt sorry for how pathetic she is._

Then an image of girl crying appeared in his mind, but all he could see was her eyes.

Then with unbelievable strength Sakura stood up and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach with a kunai and then punched him, sending him flying back. And then she fell back down from her injuries.

**Show me love, show me love, show me love**

**Show me love, show me love**

**'Til I'm screaming for more**

Then when Sakura saw Sasuke lying there bleeding it broke her heart.

She stood up despite her injuries and ran over to Sasuke and dropped on her knees by him.

**Show me love,** **show me love**

**Give me all that I want**

"Sasuke-Kun are you o.k.?" she asked as she grabbed hold of his shoulders.

**'I'm living in a world of regret.'**

"Wake up!" she screamed as she began to cry.

**Show me love,** **show me love**

**Give me all that I want**

Sakura looked at Sasuke's face but when she did she gasped. Sasuke was now in level two curse mark.

He opened his eyes and then grabbed Sakura by the neck and pushed her to the ground with him on top of her still grasping her neck.

**Show me love,** **show me love**

**Give me all that I want**

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura whispered and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Then the image of the girl popped into his mind again as he stared into the eyes of Sakura.

He growled and tightened his grip on her neck.

**Show me love,** **show me love**

**'Til I'm screaming for more**

_Those eyes._

**A/N O.k. chapter three is done. I don't think this chapter is that great but please review it will make me want to update faster. Also please vote on whether or not you want this to be a song fic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi sorry for the delay but I've been busy with school and stuff and I had the hardest time finding a song for this chapter. **

**Also I want to thank you all for reading and I want to give a special thanks to **

**ririi-gonatsu and sasusaku0129 for reviewing the previous chapter. It means a lot to me so THANKS:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Stupid Girl by Cold (I just made a couple changes to it)**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**'Memories'**

**The song**

**Stupid Girl**

_Those eyes._

Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth. _'What the hell is going on,' he thought and then he pulled out his sword._

**Wanna love ya**

**Wanna bug ya**

**Wanna squeeze ya**

**Stupid Girl**

He got ready to strike with his sword. As he did this memories began to flood his mind of a girl but all he could see where her eyes.

**'Sasuke-Kun wait up.'**

The sword began to come toward her. She just stared at Sasuke as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

**Wanna touch ya**

**Wanna take ya**

**Wanna shut ya**

**Stupid Girl**

**'Sasuke-Kun are you o.k.'**

The sword was getting closer now and Sakura closed her eyes.

**'Sasuke-Kun do you want to go train with me.'**

The sword was inches away now.

**'Sasuke-Kun is so cool.'**

Then when the sword was about to hit, Sakura opened her jade eyes and stared into Sasuke's cold black ones. And as he stared into her eyes another memory flashed through his head.

**'That's why… please, stay here with me. If that is not possible, please take me with you…'**

Sasuke dropped his sword to the ground and grabbed his head.

**I can't take this**

**Born to break this**

Memories flooded through his head but they where short and fuzzy and he still could only see the girl's eyes. The memories sent him into convulsions. Sasuke fell to the ground his curse mark swirling.

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

Sakura stood up and ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura yelled as she grabbed him. And when she did he turned back and stared into her eyes and when he did a memory popped into his head.

**'Sasuke was covered by darkness and his curse mark and he was fighting some enemies.'**

**'Stop', yelled the girl who Sasuke could only see the eyes of, and she grabbed Sasuke from behind.'**

**Then when he turned back and looked into her eyes the darkness that had hide her face disappeared and Sasuke saw that it was Sakura.'**

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

**Stupid Girl, Stupid Girl**

Sasuke yelled as more memories flooded his mind, but this time he could see the person. But they went by fast.

Sasuke then with great force pushed Sakura away from him. Then the curse mark covered every inch of him.

As the curse mark covered him the memories stopped flowing and he slowly stood to his feet with darkness all around him.

**I'm a loner**

**I'm a loser**

**I'm a winner**

**In my mind**

Sakura ran towards Sasuke but as she did he disappeared in the darkness and was gone.

"Sasuke-Kuuuuuun!!!!!!!"

**I'm a bad one**

**I'm a good one**

**I'm a sick one**

**With a smile**

Sakura fell to the ground and cupped her hands to her face and cried.

_'I lost him again.'_

_'Sasuke-Kun.'_

**I can't take this**

**Born to break this**

Sasuke appeared back at Orochimaru's hideout. All that had happened moments ago had vanished from his memories. He couldn't remember what happened.

Sasuke went to Orochimaru's office and went in.

"Oh Sasuke, did you complete your mission", he asked when he saw Sasuke.

"What mission", replied Sasuke.

"You know what mission."

But Sasuke just stared with a blank look in his eyes.

Orochimaru stared when he saw this. _'That's the way he looked when I first wiped his memories. His curse mark must of reacted and wiped his memory clean again. Damnit!'_

"Never mind", he said angrily. "Go to your room."

Sasuke quietly left. He felt drained for some reason.

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

When Sasuke was in his room he went to sleep. He was so tired. But he couldn't sleep because his dreams where plagued by green eyes.

He woke up in a sweet. "What was that about?" he asked himself. "Who's eyes where those."

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

"I have to find him," said Sakura with a determined look now. "Wherever he is."

Sakura began to look for the hideout. She used her skills from training with Tsunade to help her track down Orochimaru's hideout.

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

Sasuke thought about the eyes but when he did he just got a headache.

"Who the hell is that", he cursed with an angry look and as he did he grasped his head because of the pain.

"Damn. Every time I think about it my head feels like it will explode."

**Stupid Girl, Stupid Girl**

Sakura walked for a long time trying to find where she was going. Then she sensed a chakra.

"I know this chakra," she stated. "I must be near."

She began to run and in the clearing she found it. Orochimaru's hideout.

**Stupid Girl, Stupid Girl**

"What's your name," asked Orochimaru.

"Oh, Kira is it." - Orochimaru.

"Well I hope you will enjoy our humble home," he continued with a smirk.

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

Sasuke was angry. He couldn't recall what had happened earlier that day. He also didn't know who those green eyes he dreamt about belonged to.

"Damnit," he cursed. "Why do I even care?"

Then he punched the wall very angrily.

**I'm going away**

**(I'm going away)**

**What's wrong with my life today**

Then there was a knock on Sasuke's door.

"Who the Hell is it," he growled as he went and yanked the door open.

Standing at his door was a young girl about 16 with long flowing black hair. She was bowing at first so you couldn't see her face.

"Hello Sasuke-Sama. I'm the new maid," the girl said. "Let me know if I can help you with anything.

**Stupid Girl, Stupid Girl**

Then when the girl looked up she stared at Sasuke with green eyes.

Then she smiled.

**Stupid Girl, Stupid Girl**

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Also I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but I was struggling with this chapter. Anyway Please Read and Review!**


End file.
